Retazos de mi vida
by veintisiete
Summary: Viñetas y oneshots sin ningún orden cronológico, que hablan sobre los Cullen, Isabella, Jacob, y demás personajes que componen la serie “Crepúsculo” Independientes Cualquier advertencia .
1. Risa explosiva

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

**Viñeta 1: Risa explosiva.**

Edward arqueó las cejas aún más de lo que ya estaban y se limitó a seguir con la mirada los espasmos que el vientre de Emmett sufría, mientras se apretaba el abdomen y golpeaba con un puño la mesa del comedor.

-¡Que no le importa! -exclamó de nuevo su hermano, aún sin dejar de reír-. ¡Esa chica está loca!

-Te agradecería que no…

-¡Pero loca _por ti_! -exclamó de nuevo el más amedrentador de sus hermanos, que seguía riéndose con aquel sonido explosivo que lo caracterizaba-. ¡No le importa que seamos vampiros! ¡Qué bien me cae esa chica! -golpeó una vez más la mesa con su puño y esta al final acabó cediendo ante su fuerza descomunal, partiéndose por la mitad.

-Antes de que lo preguntéis: no, no había visto que Emmett la rompería -avisó Alice mientras pasaba al lado de Edward y recogía su bolso. -Pero lo que sí que he visto es que Bella se pondrá muy contenta si vas a buscarla a su casa para ir a dar un paseo hasta el instituto. Después de lo que comenzasteis anoche… sería perfecto.

Edward relajó el rostro y se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Os llevo a vosotros primero y luego…

-¡Tú también estás loco! -exclamó de nuevo Emmett, levantándose a duras penas. ¡Todos, todos locos!

-Emmett, aquí el único que parece que está loco eres tú -murmuró Jasper mientras aparecía en el salón y miraba divertido al grandullón. –Por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde.

La voz de Rosalie hizo que Jasper se riera, a la vez que la rubia llegó y los miró extrañada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Emmett?

-Bueno… Le hemos comentado que hoy iremos al instituto en tu coche porque Edward va a ir a buscar a Bella y se lo ha tomado muy bien…-bromeó Alice.

Rose miró enfurecida a Edward, y él le devolvió la mirada, sin que le afectase para nada el berrinche de su hermana. La bella inmortal dio un cuarto de vuelta para luego abandonar el salón y salir de la mansión, dando un portazo con tanta fuerza que la puerta se desprendió y calló ante una Alice totalmente preocupada: aquello tampoco lo había visto.

Y para terminar de deprimir más al pobre Edward, Emmett se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a rodar por el suelo riéndose como un loco, diciendo que aunque Bella sólo era una humana, estaba provocando que entre todos se cargasen la casa.


	2. Cacería

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.

**Viñeta 2: ****Cacería.**

A su lado, Emmett estaba un poco tenso, esperando al momento para hacer aparición estelar y saltar sobre el oso que en aquel momento asomaba el hocico por la cueva en la que seguramente había estado durmiendo larga parte del invierno.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Bella? ¿Seguro que había sido buena idea el dejarla sola con aquellos niños en La Push? A lo mejor _debía_ de ir a La Push, aunque fuera a escondidas, y vigilar que no se cayese al mar, o que se tropezase, o algo por el estilo.

Que Bella fuera humana era tan _frustrante…_

"_Me encantaría que dejase de pensar en su humana y atendiera un poco a la caza de hoy_"pensó Emmett mientras se agazapaba y tomaba posición de ataque.

Y como siempre, Emmett abrió la boca y se giró hacia Edward para decir en voz alta sus pensamientos. Sonrió torvamente al ver que Edward ya había abierto la boca para responderle.

-No es _mi _humana.

-Oh, vamos. Eres guapo, no te preocupes, dentro de poco será _tu_ humana.

-No sabía que me vieses con esos ojos -bromeó Edward siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano y agazapándose.

-Somos hermanos. Y encima vampiros. _Todos_ somos guapos. Hasta Jasper -Edward rió levemente mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos blancas y largas en el suelo, preparándose para atacar al oso de un momento a otro.

-…Rosalie no está muy contenta.

-Rosalie te quiere, Edward. No hace falta que te diga que ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-¡No me voy a desayunar a Bella para que Rosalie esté segura de que no corremos riesgos!-masculló el vampiro y luego se giró hacia su hermano y lo miró con aprehensión- Yo…yo _amo _a Bella.

-Lo sé, hermano. Y ahora… Evitemos que te veas obligado a desayunarte a tu amor un día de esta semana- ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que debía de haber ido a vigilarla en La Push.

-…

-Sólo es una humana. Y con lo descuidada que es seguro que se cae o cualquier cosa, y se hará daño y…

-¡Edward, ya vale! Me estás poniendo de los nervios, tío. Limítate a cazar.

Sus labios se estiraron en sendas sonrisas horrorosas y luego saltaron de detrás de los árboles, derribando a aquel oso dormilón.


	3. Cuestión de Principios

**Disclaimer: **Aún no soy Meyer, so, sus personajes no son míos, tralará xD

**Viñeta 3: Cuestión de principios.**

Una leve pieza de jazz de los años cincuenta sonaba a un volumen medio alto, mientras la voz de Billie Holiday inundaba la estancia con su timbre suave y portentoso. Emmett entró en la habitación con confianza, caminando normal y haciendo eco con sus fuertes pisadas, y se tiró en el sofá en el que cierto vampiro de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos dorados -en ese momento, cerrados- estaba sentado siguiendo la música con un pie mientras tenía entre sus manos un grueso libro de tapas rojas.

-Hola Emmett.

-¡Ey, Edward! -saludó el moreno-. Se hecha de menos tu música.

-Hola Jasper, Alice, Rose, Carlisle y mamá -saludó el muchacho abriendo los ojos por fin-. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que esto no es una visita turística?

-Bueno, Edward. No creo que el polvo haya criado estalactitas y estalagmitas en tu habitación -bromeó Alice, sentándose en el suelo con los movimientos gráciles que la caracterizaban-. Muy buena música.

-Billie no me tiene muy contento hoy -comentó Edward mientras recorría con la mirada a su familia. Le asaltaron los pensamientos banales de todos ellos y arqueó las cejas ante su clara censura mental. -Son imprevistos de la música de los cincuenta.

-Hablemos entonces de otro tipo de imprevistos -cortó Rose, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano con arrogancia. -El tipo de improvistos que hacen que casi nos delates delante de todos los niños del instituto.

-Rose…-comenzó Carlisle.

-¡No! -exclamó la rubia-. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Edward?

-En demonios, precisamente -contestó él tensando los labios y mirando a su hermana inexpresivamente.

"_¡Será estúpido! ¡¡Casi hace que todo el pueblo se nos encima!! Y todo por la maldita humana nueva. Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió cuidar de su papi en Forks"_

"_Mierda, Rose. Siempre te tienes que enfadar por todo. Cuando gruñes te pones fea, nena"_

"_Edward. Piensa antes de hablar"-_el pensamiento de Alice lo hizo sonreír secamente.

"_Tranquilo. Son tus hermanos y se preocupan por ti. No vamos a dejar que nada le pase a Bella, Edward"-_y Carlisle, siempre pendiente de él. Su padre.

"_Mi pobre niño, entre la espada y la pared. ¡Oh, que demonios! Aunque fuera tuerta y de dedos palmeados me gustaría para él. Sólo quiero verlo feliz"_

El pensamiento de Esme lo perturbó. ¿Era él feliz? La imagen de Bella totalmente ruborizada y mirando al suelo mientras le contaba los motivos que la habían llevado a Forks le hizo sentirse cómodo, sentirse bien.

Cuando la furgoneta de aquel Crowney casi la atropella…

-Cállate ya, Rose -espetó Edward, levantándose de golpe y dejando el libro encima del sofá de cuero, junto a un Emmett que miraba a su hermano temiéndose un arranque de lenguas hirientes y mordaces. -¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti por una sola vez?

-Ella piensa en nuestro bien, Edward-apeló Jasper, mirando a su hermano desde un discreto segundo plano.

-¡Nuestro bien! -exclamó Edward. -¡¿Nuestro bien?! ¿Y qué se supone que habríamos hecho cuando la sangre de Bella se hubiera derramado por el asfalto? Nos habríamos contenido, ¿no? Claro, somos tan fuertes…tan _resistentes_… Sobre todo tú, Jasper, que no hacen ni tres semanas desde que te empeñaste en poner a prueba tu resistencia a la sed y casi matas a Withney. O Emmett, que sigue haciendo el loco jugando a derribar los árboles que están en los límites de los terrenos de los quileutes…

-¡Eh, tranquilo! -Cortó Emmett, levantándose también mientras Carlisle miraba alarmado a su hijo adoptivo. -¿Ves lo que has conseguido ya? ¡Ahora me voy a llevar una bronca por tu culpa! -señaló a su hermano y este gruñó por lo bajo. -Nadie te está diciendo que está mal lo que has hecho hoy, Ed. Lo que está mal es que esa humana te afecte tanto.

-Se llama Bella -matizó Edward, enseñando los dientes.

-Edward, ya -la voz aterciopelada de Esme lanzó unas notas musicales imaginarias mientras la mujer tomaba los puños en los que se habían convertido las manos de su hijo y los deshacía. -Pórtate bien y no le gruñas a tus hermanos. Tranquilo, sólo estamos hablando…

-¡Acaba con esto ya, Edward! -pidió Rose. -Por favor…

-Es _humana_, Edward -aportó Jasper, bajando la guardia-. Ella no puede ser para ti.

-…creo que tienen razón, hermano-susurró Emmett.

-¡¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?! -saltó Alice, levantándose del suelo también. -¿oigo bien? ¡Cómo podéis pensar en que Edward la mate cuando yo he visto que ella sería uno de nosotros!

-Sé seria, por favor -gruñó Edward, mirando a sus otros tres hermanos totalmente furioso.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Bella va a ser una de nosotros, lo he visto. Así que se acabaron los planes de que Edward se la desayune. Cuestión de principios: no podemos comernos a uno de nosotros.

-Ella no es nada _nuestro _-gruñó Rosalie, totalmente furiosa.

-Pero lo _será_, Rose -contradijo Alice.

-¡Nunca! -estalló Edward, apretando con fuerza los puños. -¡No pienses eso, te exijo que no digas eso, te ordeno que NO veas eso, Alice! Ella no va a ser un monstruo. Ella no va a conocernos. ¡Ella va a seguir viva y será una excelente humana con una vida humana normal!

-Chicos, os habéis precipitado. Bella no va a morir -la voz suave de Carlisle sonó como una promesa.

-¡Claro que no! -negó Edward con vehemencia. -¡A Isabella Swan vais a borrarla de vuestras mentes, YA! -le pegó un puñetazo a la pared de detrás del sofá y dejó un boquete del tamaño de tres veces su puño.

-Edward, hijo… -Esme se mordió el labio mientras todos se giraban hacia ella. -Cálmate, por favor. Yo te quiero, y quiero lo mejor para ti porque eres mi hijo. Pero no quiero que te vayas de nuevo a Alaska o a algún otro lado… Haz lo necesario para quedarte y para que ella siga viva.

Rosalie hizo rechinar los dientes, furiosa, obstinada e incrédula, y salió de la habitación a una velocidad vertiginosa. Jasper no tardó en seguirla para calmarla. Carlisle inspiró hondo, simplemente por pura inercia y tomó a Esme de la mano.

-Edward… Yo confío en ti y sé que harás lo mejor para todos. Pero…quizás no debas privarte de…descubrir nuevas etapas.

Esme apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y ambos salieron de la habitación, en silencio. Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que… seremos ocho en la familia -comentó, totalmente despreocupado. -Mira tú que bien, ya me hacía falta una nueva hermanita. Se nota que la cosa va por parejas.

-Sí, cierto. Nos hacía falta alguien más para jugar a la pelota en equipos de cuatro -opinó Alice, agarrándose del brazo de su hermano. -Chicas contra chicos.

-No. ¡No! NO -gritó Edward, y se lanzó por la ventana totalmente descontrolado.

Minutos después comenzaron a oír como algunos árboles que rodeaban su casa cedían ante los golpes furiosos de cierto hermano suyo que se negaba a ser feliz.

-…de todas formas. Yo seré capitana de uno.

- Me parece que gracias a Edward jugar a la pelota será mucho más divertido.


	4. Mientras duerme

**Disclaimer: **Aún no soy Meyer, so, sus personajes no son míos, tralará xD

**Viñeta 4: Mientras duerme**

Aquello era una estupidez.

Debía de estar loco, o quizás tuviera alguna vena masoquista que nunca antes había salido a la luz. Sí, quizás debía de pedirle a Emmett que me usara como saco de boxeo, a ver si me despejaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco, y así, dejar de pensar en ella.

Definitivamente, era gran estupidez.

Mis músculos se prepararon para correr sobre la fachada de su casa y saltar por su ventana. E iba a hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Porque las voces en mi cabeza no eran nada comparado con su cara, que está delante de mí las veinticuatro horas del día, como si estuviera tatuada a fuego en mis párpados, mientras la veo sonrojarse adorablemente y hacerse la valiente, la fuerte, cuando en verdad se desmadejaba en pedazos estando en un lugar en el que nunca había querido estar, sólo para hacerle la vida más fácil a su madre.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pensaba de mí y de mis groserías. La verdad es que no sé nada de nada en lo que a sus pensamientos se refiere. Debe de tener una mente demasiado celosa de su privacidad como para que alguien como yo pueda leerlos. Era tan frustrante intentar desmigajar todo lo que Bella le decía a Jessica, a Mike, o a los demás, sin saber si lo estaba pensando en realidad o no, que no pensaba si podría mucho tiempo sin hablarle, intentando ignorarla.

Y no iba a resistir, lo sabía.

Además, si el aroma que desprendió su cuerpo la primera vez que la vi me golpeó como la bola de una grúa, verla durmiendo totalmente despreocupada mientras su pecho subía y baja lentamente y su respiración calmada inundaba la pequeña habitación me…traspasó.

"_Mantén la mente ocupada"_

Tenía dos opciones:

Seguir haciendo como si ella no existiera, y dejar que pasasen los años hasta que se fuera y así, provocar que le dijera que sí a alguien como el vil de Mike Newton o a cualquiera como él.

Hablarle. Intentar…intentar hacer algo. Yo no soy lo que debería de ser, sino lo que me han ayudado a ser. He jugado cartas que tenía y que pocos como yo han decidido usar. ¿No podía seguir variando un poco y salirme de la línea corriente?

-Edward.

Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto. Me quedé parado, preguntándome qué hacer. Estuve a punto de soltarle un: "_Buenas noches, Bella. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que te evito en el instituto, ¿no?, bueno, sólo quería ver si seguías viva, hasta mañana, cuando vuelva a intentar ignorarte"._

Me preparé para el grito que iba a dar, pero no dijo nada. Me giré hacia ella, expectante, y vi que seguía dormida. Estaba soñando. Soñando conmigo.

-Edward…

En ese momento suspiró y cambió de posición, quedando su rostro frente a mí, y entonces, justo entonces, fue cuando mi corazón -que había muerto desde el momento en el que resurgí como vampiro y que desde ese momento dejé de sentir- se hinchó y reclamó su lugar en mi anatomía. Su suspiro me estremeció y tuve que sentarme en la mecedora que había cerca de su cama.

Luego, jirones de una sensación, minúsculas descargas eléctricas, surcaron mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, instalándose en mi estómago. Una llamarada que no quemaba se abrió paso como un rayo desde mi estómago y se instaló en aquel corazón que no era ningún músculo innecesario, sino algo que acababa de reconocer de habérselo oído a Alice.

Aquello no era ni un libro, ni una obra de teatro, ni una película. Y yo acababa de aprender de golpe y porrazo la lección que Carlisle me comentó la noche en la Alice vaticinó que Bella sería uno más de nosotros.

Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de tres cosas: primero, no podía seguir ignorándola como llevaba haciendo durante seis semanas. Segundo, estaba sediento de su sangre y de su atención. Y tercero, estaba inequivocada e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.


	5. Familia

**Disclaimer: **Aún no soy Meyer, so, sus personajes no son míos, tralará xD

**Viñeta 5: Familia**

-¡Acelera! -rugió Edward mientras Alice derrapaba por una calle lateral y entraban de lleno en la avenida Cactus- ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensado?! ¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo, Alice! -una nota de agonía rompió la voz de Edward.

-Si sigues gritando haré algo mal, así que relájate -espetó Alice mientras Carlisle contaba los números de las calles y Alice llegaba a los cien por hora en una calle repleta que coches que eran esquivados con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¡Cincuenta y ocho! -exclamó Carlisle y Alice frenó en seco.

A la misma vez, los cinco vampiros abrieron las puertas del coche que Alice había robado en el parking del aeropuerto y cerraron con sendos portazos que hicieron que el asfalto temblara bajo sus pies.

Como una exhalación, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Carlisle entraron en el estudio de ballet que Alice les había indicado, y el olor a sangre hizo que Edward se desmoronara.

-¡No! -cruzó la vertiente de todos los estudios y se lanzó contra la primera puerta que encontró frente a él.

Entonces todo fue tan rápido que a veces ni recordaba cómo había podido salvarla. James estaba allí, sobre ella, a punto de matarla. Un rugido bestial borbotó en su garganta, impregnado de una ira descomunal en cada nota de su voz, y literalmente voló hacia James, cogiéndolo por el cuello y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del estudio, la cual quedó destrozada por el proyectil.

Alice tomó a Carlisle de la mano y ambos se acercaron rápidamente hasta Edward, el cual estaba arrodillado al lado de Bella, lívido de pavor ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Oh no, Bella, no! -gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.

Entonces se produjo otro ruido, otro tumulto. Jasper acababa de coger a James del cuello de la camisa y él y Emmett lo arrastraron a otra de las clases.

-Menudo capullo -escupió Emmett mientras ambos hermanos tiraban contra el suelo a James, el cual se revolvió y se levantó, preparándose para la lucha.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer algo contra nosotros? -Jasper se maravilló enormemente y se rió lúgubremente al comenzar a caldear el ambiente. -¿Preparado, Emmett?

-Ahá -el más amedrentador de sus hermanos hizo crujir sus puños de acero y ambos se lanzaron hacia James, el cual estaba anormalmente histérico.

El condenado no se los puso nada fácil.

Se revolvió, peleando por su inmortalidad, mientras Emmett comenzaba a impacientarse y oía como Edward se rompía por el dolor de haber perdido a Bella. Jasper se tensó. Aquel mal nacido se iba a enterar de lo que les pasaba a los que se me atrevían a meterse con su familia. Entonces Edward llamó a Carlisle, a punto de desmoronarse, y los hermanos se dejaron de consideraciones.

Ambos tomaron a James por los hombros y tiraron en dirección contraria a sus tendones. Sus omoplatos se cascaron y un alarido de dolor quebró su garganta. Jasper hizo tanta fuerza contra el hueso roto que este atravesó la nívea piel de James y su brazo se rompió en tres puntos distintos. Entonces Emmett suspiró y pateó su cabeza, de tal forma que quedó aplastada contra el suelo.

-¿Quién hace los honores? -preguntó Jasper.

-Venga, si te hace ilusión te dejo.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente y sus manos volaron hacia la mochila de Emmett. Sacó una navaja y con varios movimientos rápidos y limpios descuartizó el cuerpo de James, que se regeneraba con rapidez. El rubio se giró para decirle algo a Emmett, pero este ya estaba delante de él tendiéndole un bidón de gasolina mientras que en su otra mano brillaba un mechero rojo plateado.

-Comencemos.

Ambos cogieron sus respectivos bidones y comenzaron a rociar todo el estudio, salvo la sala en la que sus hermanos, su padre y Bella estaban. Emmett fue consciente de que Jasper intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero que sus labios se habían vuelto a azules y sus dientes castañeaban.

-Es duro…-comentó Emmett.

-Yo no estaba acostumbrado a esto -musitó Jasper, a modo de defensa.

-Lo sé, Jasper. No es lo mismo nacer y someterte a la dieta que cambiarla. Pero confiamos en ti, sobretodo Carlisle y Alice.

-Ellos pueden estar allí con Edward y con Bella, apoyándolos. En cambio yo…-el vampiro suspiró- en cambio yo tengo que evitarla, dando la impresión de que no me gusta, cuando la siento como de nuestra familia. Es tan frustrante querer que sea mi hermana y no poder acercarme a ella…

-Oh, no te creas. Yo también quiero a esa humana loca y ahora mismo no puedo ni acercarme a ella porque me volvería loco -comentó Emmett, forzando una sonrisa. -Rose me va a matar.

-¿Y ahora por qué? –preguntó Jasper para luego reírse.

-Porque acabo de referirme a Bella como a una hermana y no como a "la pequeña humana de la que Edward se ha ido a enamorar".

-¿La llama así?

Luego ambos se rieron y Jasper se sintió mejor.

-Gracias Emmett.

-Rayos, ni las des. Pero no te atrevas a decirle a Rose nada...

-¿Le tienes miedo a Rose? -se burló.

-¿Quién no le tiene miedo a Rosalie?

-Yo, por ejemplo -la voz de Alice hizo que los dos se quedaran quietos y la miraran. -Vámonos. Ya hemos subido a Bella al coche y Edward y Carlisle están de camino al hospital con ella.

-¿Cómo está? -inquirió Emmett.

-Oh, bien dentro de lo que cabe. Tiene la pierna rota, al igual que un par de costillas. Muchas contusiones y pérdida de sangre. James la mordió en la mano, pero Edward consiguió sacar toda la ponzoña. Dice Carlisle que se pondrá bien, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Jasper arqueó las cejas ante el aura de Alice.

-Muy bien, salgamos. -Los tres hermanos atravesaron la puerta y Emmett encendió el mechero y lo tiró contra la fachada de la escuela.

Minutos después, cuando todo comenzó a arder en llamas y la gente se agolpaba para mirar, Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala de espera del hospital junto con Edward, al que no dejaban pasar mientras curaban a Bella. Emmett había tomado un avión a casa para calmar a Esme y a Rosalie.

Alice suspiró levemente mientras Jasper la tenía abrazada por la cintura, sentados ambos en las duras sillas de la sala de espera. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras Alice continuaba demasiado callada. Entonces la muchacha cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-…-la morena se quedó callada un segundo. -Ya sé por qué no recuerdo nada de mi vida mortal. Allí, en el aula de ballet, había una videocámara que James puso para provocar que Edward lo buscase después de matar a Bella. Y él… él le hablaba de mí a Bella.

-¿Te conocía? -preguntó Jasper, algo confuso.

-Sí. Cuando yo era humana…me encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico. Me tomaron por loca por las visiones que tenía. James me dio caza cuando me vio y alguno de los médicos o alguien de por allí, no sé, me convirtió para que él no pudiera matarme.

-…

-Ha sido horroroso. No recuerdo nada porque estuve encerrada diez años en la absoluta oscuridad…yo… Yo no…

Su voz se quebró en aquel punto. Entonces Jasper la atrajo más hacia él y acercó sus labios a su frente, depositando un beso suave sobre ella. Alice era tan buena, tan compasiva… tan cálida que no se merecía pasar por aquello. La rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que una ola de tranquilidad la sosegara.

-Gracias, Jasper.

-Siempre que lo necesites, preciosa.

-¡Eh, vosotros! ¡No comáis delante de los pobres! -gruñó Edward, consiguiendo que sus hermanos sonrieran.


	6. Reina de la belleza

**Disclaimer:**Nada es mío y nada me pertenece. Por ahora…

**Viñeta 6: Reina de la belleza**

-¿De verdad que no estás raro? -preguntó Bella mientras Edward esbozaba la sonrisa arrebatadora que ella adoraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿No puedo sentirme feliz?- el chico tomó la mano de su novia y la besó dulcemente mientras su Volvo llegaba ante la fachada de su casa, donde Alice y Esme lo esperaban.

Isabella enrojeció y cuando Edward paró el motor, tiró de su mano hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella intentó sostenerle la mirada abrasadora que él le dirigió, pero como siempre, la bajó un par de segundos hasta que sintió como los dedos fríos y suaves de Edward alzaban su mentón para verle el rostro.

Él sonrió ante la su mueca y se inclinó levemente sobre la chica, para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Hacía un par de días ya que Bella se había dado cuenta de que no era la única que respiraba agitadamente después de cada beso.

Aunque estuviera "condenado" a vivir durante toda una eternidad estando maldito, Edward era humano. Humano en el sentido de la humanidad que otorgaba el amor.

No contento con el rápido bombeo de sangre que debía de realizar su corazón, el vampiro se quedó en la misma posición, mientras Bella respiraba agitadamente y se controlaba para no no hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su vida y el autocontrol de Edward. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y entonces las llamas en los ojos de Bella inflamaron los de Edward. La muchacha ladeó la cabeza y depositó un beso suave y cálido sobre los labios del vampiro, el cual jadeó levemente y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la humana, con un cuidado sublime, evitando que su novia retirase su rostro.

Y entonces la besó en serio.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, mientras cambiaba ágilmente de posición y pasaba a ocupar el asiento de copiloto, teniendo a Bella sobre sus rodillas en dos segundos sin ni siquiera tener que interrumpir el apasionado beso. Bella llevó sus manos al pelo de él mientras que el vampiro acariciaba con una lentitud exasperante la línea de la columna vertebral de su chica, cubierta solamente por una camiseta fina de mangas cortas, ya que se había vuelto a olvidar la cazadora en casa.

-… ¿cómo te has movido tan rápido? -inquirió sorprendida cuando le faltó el aire.

-¿No te diste cuenta? -se burló él mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y sonreía ampliamente- ¿Tal es mi pericia al besar que te olvidas de todo lo que te rodea?

-Suéltame -pidió la joven, indignada, mientras se desasía de las manos de Edward e intentaba bajar del Volvo.

-¿A dónde vas si ni siquiera puedes caminar? ¿Te tengo que recordar que no te has traído las muletas? -se volvió a burlar Edward, y entonces la aseguró en sus brazos, mientras salía con cuidado de su coche.

-Si sigues en plan fanfarrón me soltaré e iré cojeando hasta tu casa -espetó mordazmente la al verse el volandas.

-…dudo que puedas caminar bien cojeando si hasta teniendo las dos piernas bien terminas cayéndote.

-Entonces me arrastraré -aseguró la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que no lo vas a hacer, Bella.

-¿Por qué te metes conmigo, eh? ¿Porque sabes que has sido tú el que ha perdido el control hoy? -le pinchó la muchacha, feliz de haberlo pillado. -Para un beso de los de verdad que me das…

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, esperando a ver quién era el que ganaba el concurso de ceños. Luego los dos se rieron por lo bajo.

-Lamento haberte llamado patosa.

-Disculpas aceptadas -se burló la joven mientras Edward llegaba al porche de su casa, con ella en brazos aún, y una Alice radiante les abría la puerta sin que hubieran tocado.

-¡Hola chicos! Qué romántico, hace mucho tiempo que Jasper dejó de llevarme en brazos por todos lados -Alice fingió suspirar desencantada y la voz de Jasper les llegó desde arriba.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te puedes romper un pie! -protestó el vampiro, que ya estaba al lado de su mujer. -Hola Bella.

-¡Ey, Jasper! A ver si alguno de vosotros lo convence para que me suelte -pidió Bella mientras Alice sonreía ampliamente.

-Está bien -Edward la soltó, dejándola en el suelo con cuidado mientras intentaba no mover bruscamente la escayola de la muchacha-. ¿Mejor?

-No sabes el alivio que siento en estos momentos -ironizó Bella, y Jasper y Alice rieron por lo bajo.

-Edward, ¿me das permiso para secuestrar a Bella? -preguntó Alice, sonando totalmente ilusionada por algo.

-Claro -el vampiro se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí! -se quejó Bella, al ver que Alice se inclinaba una fracción de segundos y que luego la cogía en brazos-. ¡Que no soy un saco de patatas! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tú no cojas complejo de Barbie, después de todo -aconsejó Jasper.

-¿Qué? -Bella, aún sin entender nada, fue subida al segundo piso por Alice, mientras protestaba.

-¿Protestabas tú tanto como ella cuando eras humano? -preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

-Creo que no… pero eso le da más encanto.

-Si tú lo dices…

&·&·&

-¡Isabella, querida! -Esme se acercó a Alice con una sonrisa-pensé que Edward no conseguiría convencerte.

-¿Convencerme de qué? -preguntó Bella mientras Alice abría la puerta de su dormitorio y Esme las seguía.

-De que aceptaras nuestro regalo -mintió Alice con maestría y una sonrisa delicada. -Esme y yo fuimos ayer a Seattle a acompañar a Rose, que se quería comprar ropa, y vimos algo que te va a encantar.

Bella frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba como Alice sacaba un gran paquete blanco de su armario y se lo pasaba a Esme, la cual estaba corriendo las cortinas de color ámbar de decoraban la habitación de su hija adoptiva y luego se giraba hacia Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Te va a encantar, y a Edward también -aseguró Esme.

-…no teníais por qué hacerlo…-musitó Bella, totalmente avergonzada.

-Claro que no, pero quisimos hacerlo. Nosotros te queremos Bella, y no nos cuesta nada regalarte algo, al contrario, nos hace muy dichosos, cielo -dijo Esme, mientras le tendía una mano a Bella para que se levantara y la acompañó hasta la silla del amplio tocador que Alice tenía en su dormitorio.

-Espero que te guste, Bells -anunció Alice y Esme le entregó el paquete a la joven humana que se ponía nerviosa por momentos.

Conteniendo la respiración, Bella retiró la tapa de la caja, y una exclamación escapó de su garganta. Dentro había, entre papel celofán, un vestido de gasa adornado con tiras de seda y cuello de barco.

-¡Es precioso! -exclamó la muchacha mientras sacaba el vestido de la caja y lo extendía delante de sus ojos- ¡Muchas gracias, Alice, Esme!

-Me alegra que te guste -contestó Esme. -Pensamos escoger el de color rojo, porque tu pelo destacaría, pero Alice me comentó que el azul marino era el favorito de Edward y que a ti te gustaría que fuera así.

-Me conocéis demasiado bien -masculló Bella, totalmente avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada y seguía con la yema de los dedos la delgada tira de seda que recorría el vestido desde la parte izquierda de la cadera hasta el hombro derecho.

-Suele pasar cuando ves el futuro -bromeó Alice mientras hacía girar la silla donde Bella estaba sentada y la humana quedaba delante de su reflejo en un gran espejo. -Muy bien señorita, ¿preparada para tomar complejo de muñeca?

-¿Qué me vais a hacer? -inquirió Bella, desconfiada.

-Bueno, Bella, cielo, hoy es una ocasión especial y queríamos que te sintieras a la altura-comentó Esme.

-¿A la altura de qué?

-Edward nos ha prohibido contarte nada -alegó Alice. -Así que, como comprenderás, si alguna de nosotras se va de la lengua…

-Sólo te vamos a arreglar para la ocasión, Bella -aseguró Esme mientras Alice sacaba de una bolsa que parecía cogida del dormitorio de Rosalie, una cantidad asombrosa de cosméticos y de perfumes.

-Manos a la obra.

&·&·&

-¿Dónde está Bella? -preguntó Emmett con aires perezosos mientras seguía haciendo zapping en la tele.

-Arriba, con Esme y Alice -contestó el aludido.

-¿Vais a ir al baile? -preguntó Jasper mientras Rose le anudaba la corbata, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su hermano.

-¿Crees que si no fueran a ir al baile, Edward iría de pingüino? -preguntó Emmett fingiéndose sorprendido.

-Yo no voy de pingüino -negó el castaño cobrizo.

-Claro que no, vamos de etiqueta -afirmó Rose.

-¿En serio? Y yo que creía que intentabas asfixiarme, Rose. -ironizó Jasper burlonamente.

-¿Están tardando allí arriba, no?-Edward miró impaciente su reloj y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Si se la fueran a comer no habría mucho que compartir, digo yo-Jasper se ganó y puñetazo nada amistoso en el estómago y Emmett se rió de él a mandíbula batiente-vale, no ha tenido gracia.

-Es humana. Necesitan su tiempo para intentar arreglarla…-comentó Rosalie, intentando sonar indiferente.

-No más que tú para que te curen los celos estúpidos que tienes, Rosalie -espetó Edward, cruzándose de brazos y yendo al pie de la escalera dejando a una Rosalie incrédula y a unos Emmett y Jasper que no sabían dónde meter la cabeza para reírse y que Rose no se enfadara.

Cuando entró en el salón, oyó de fondo cómo Bella no dejaba de quejarse.

-¡Parezco un payaso, Alice! ¡Y no puedo cojear siquiera con este zapato tan fino! Me voy a dar una leche impresionante cuando bajemos las escaleras…

-Sí, Bella…

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dice?

-Sí, Bella…

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, Bella…

-¡Deja de decirme que sí a todo como a los locos, Alice! -se quejó la humana, totalmente crispada.

-Ups. Lo siento. ¡Ey, Edward! ¿Qué te parece? ¡La hemos convertido en una reina de la belleza!

Bella giró la cabeza tan rápido que dio la sensación de que se acababa de hacer daño en el cuello. Edward estaba delante de ella, vestido de etiqueta, mientras la voz de Rosalie lanzaba juramentos y algo se rompía, para después oírse de fondo una risa explosiva y una carcajada bestial.

Fue como si sus miradas se quedaran clavadas la una en la otra. A Edward se le atascó el comentario que iba a hacer con respecto a eso de llamar a Bella obra de arte, al ver cómo iba la joven. Simplemente estaba…bueno… ¿más que hermosa? Por primera vez en la vida, el inteligente, se quedó sin nada que decir. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras a Bella le pasaba algo similar. ¿Es que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a la perfección de Edward?

-Esto…bu-bueno -la muchacha se acaloró y Alice giró la cara para evitar reírse de ellos delante de sus caras-. ¿Me bajas?

-Claro -Alice la cogió en brazos de nuevo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella estuvo delante de un Edward que aún necesitaba tiempo para reordenar sus pensamientos. -Voy a ver a Jasper, una no ve a su novio vestido de tiros largos todos los días…

Cuando Edward y Bella se quedaron solos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron levemente.

-Te falta algo -comentó el vampiro y se acercó a la muchacha, mientras llevaba su mano al pequeño bolsillo que tenía en la parte delantera de su chaqueta y sacaba de él unos pocos dendrobios blancos. Luego llevó tímidamente su mano hasta los rizos perfectamente peinados por Esme y se los puso cuidadosamente sobre algunos, sonriendo al separarse.

-Estas guapísimo, Edward -musitó la muchacha mientras se daba el gusto de comérselo con los ojos.

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras le tendía la mano y ella la cogía, para luego acercarla hasta él y abrazarla.

-Te quiero -susurró con su voz de terciopelo en la oreja de ella, la cual levantó la cara para mirarle a los ojos y sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero -el castaño cobrizo se inclinó ligeramente y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

-¡Vivan los novios! -exclamó Emmett partenalmente desde la puerta de la cocina y Alice le metió un codazo.

-Les acabas de cortar el rollo, tío.


	7. Ojos dorados

**Disclaimer: **Aún no soy Meyer, so, sus personajes no son míos, tralará xD

**Viñeta 7: Ojos dorados**

Una leve pieza de jazz anima el aburrido salón tipo años veinte que queda al final de la calle Nara. Los jóvenes del lugar se marcan algunos bailes de tanto en tanto mientras el saxofón marca compases de tres por cuatro mezzofortes.

En la barra, en una copa que ni siquiera a sido tocada con los labios de su dueño, se agita el líquido que hay en su interior, y un par de dedos juegan con la sombrilla pequeña y de color azul que adorna la bebida. Las miradas de las jovencitas del lugar se le clavan en la nuca, y las de las no tan jovencitas también.

Pero él no quiere darse cuenta, y se repite un mantra interno para no cometer más errores, para no deprimirse más "Más sangre no, más sangre no" y al son de ese mantra, consigue reprimir la sonrisa que sus labios formarán para atraer a cualquiera de esas chicas y así luego posarlos sobre su cuello, agujerear su piel, beber de su sangre.

Aprieta los puños y se centra en su bebida. Está deprimido y no sabe qué hacer o a dónde ir. Lleva muchos días solo, y se siente vacío, incompleto. No quiere estar así para siempre, ¿pero qué es lo que tiene que hacer?

No lo sabe.

La música acaba, la gente se va. El camarero lo mira con recelo al ver que no se ha bebido nada de su copa, y él algo molesto, toma el vaso con fuerza y vacía de un trago el contenido en su boca insípida, y todo le recuerda a tierra.

Todo le recuerda a Maria.

"_Primera lección: nunca sientas pena por nadie. Segunda lección: el alimento siempre está delante de ti, todos los humanos saben igual, todas las sangres son iguales. Nadie es especial. Tercera lección: hoy por mí y mañana por mí también. Nunca llegará un vampiro que te quiera por cómo eres"_

¿Existiría el amor entre vampiros? Los humanos siempre terminaban encontrando a alguien con quien sellar sus vidas, alguien con quien estar siempre, alguien que se preocupaba por ellos… Pero, ¿y los vampiros?

El camarero lo vuelve a mirar mal, y él tiene que apretar los labios para no hacer una mueca desdeñosa que lo asustaría. Se estira levemente y ve como, totalmente ceñudo, le pone otra copa y le señala con la cabeza a una chiquilla que está sentada dos mesas por detrás de él.

Genial, sencillamente genial.

Él, que se esconde en un bar para que no sufrir más tentaciones, es invitado por una chiquilla cuya muerte sería facilísima de arreglar. Se gira lentamente, apretando los dedos en la mesa, y para su sorpresa, se encuentra con un par de ojos dorados que lo observan con atención. Un par de ojos dorados grandes y almendrados, que brillan con curiosidad. Cierra la boca y su mirada rojo sangre se clava en la de ella.

Es menuda, con el pelo negro azabache cortado a lo loco, piel pálida y cuello escuálido. Su rostro es joven y sereno. Lo mira detenidamente, aún con curiosidad, y no parece importarle que él la haya cazado.

Se quedan así, durante un minuto, y luego él se levanta y con la copa aún en la mano, se sienta en la silla que hay frente a ella. La pequeña sonríe levemente y arquea ambas cejas al ver que el vampiro se lleva la copa a los labios y que luego, dudoso, la deja sobre la mesa y se la acerca a ella.

-Una señorita como tú no debería estar en este tipo de lugares.

-Un señor como tú no debería de darle consejos a señoritas que ya son mayores de edad-murmuró Alice y apoyó su cabeza encima de la palma de su mano, con el codo como soporte encima de la mesa.

-¿Mayor de edad hace cuanto? -pregunta él, curioso por primera vez desde hace meses.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que a las mujeres no se les pregunta la edad?

-Claro. A las mujeres, en todo caso -Alice tuerce la boca y él sonríe divertido. -¿Entonces?

-Digamos que soy mucho más mayor que tu abuela -contestó la morena, y frunció los labios de manera algo cómica.

-Jovencita entonces, como me gustan a mí. ¿Doscientos años, quizás? -finge que piensa mientras abre los ojos con curiosidad

-Cuando dije que era mayor que tu abuela me refería a tu abuela, no a la madre de tu abuela, ¿Sabes? -se molesta ella y de su mirada se borra cualquier atisbo de curiosidad.

-Disculpa, no pretendía ofenderte… Últimamente no estoy de un humor muy…normal -entonces ella vuelve a sonreír y él se alegra de que no se haya molestado.

-¿Se volvería tu humor más normal si te fueras de viaje? -pregunta ella entonces y él de la impresión se queda mirándola absolutamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? -consigue articular mientras la mira medio catatónico. -Si no me conoces.

-Por eso te lo pregunto, así te conocería mejor -insinúa ella, y vuelve a sonreír.

Jasper se queda un momento mirándola.

-¿Tú eres normal?

-Bueno, si quitamos lo de las visiones… Aunque aquí el menos normal de los dos eres tú, ¿no? -él abre la boca para decir algo, pero ella sigue hablando. -Eso de controlar las emociones de la gente está muy bien, es práctico. En cambio, lo de mis visiones…

-¿Tienes visiones? -pregunta él, aún sin palabras, y se va a llevar la copa a la boca.

-Deja eso, ¿No sabes que se quedará flotando en tu estómago durante toda la eternidad? -le quita la copa de la mano y suspira.

-¿Qué más da? Ya me he bebido una, otra más no me hará nada…

Alice arqueó las cejas y apartó más el vaso del vampiro.

-¿Tienes visiones?

- Sí, tengo visiones.

-… ¿Y me has visto a mí?

-¿Crees que estaría hablando contigo si no te hubiera visto? Todavía recuerdo las lecciones de mi madre, no hablo con desconocidos así porque sí.

Se quedan durante un par de minutos mirándose, y entonces él cede, se descontrola, y ella siente como un desconcierto y una ilusión repentina le aprisiona el pecho. Jasper le ha soltado sin querer lo que en ese momento siente.

-¿Adónde iríamos?

-A donde queramos -contesta ella, solícita.

-¿Estás segura de querer viajar conmigo? No soy muy aconsejable -él sonríe maliciosamente y eso a ella le gusta.

-Yo tampoco -deposita su mano encima de la de él, y este la mira, agradecido. -Llevo mucho tiempo esperando encontrarte.

-Creo que yo también llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote.

Silencio de nuevo. El camarero les mete prisa, ya van a cerrar.

-¿Dónde vives? -pregunta ella con calma, esperando que él no se gire hacia el camarero.

-Donde me apetezca -se encoge de brazos.

-Entonces podríamos empezar hoy, ¿No?

-Depende. ¿Tu madre no te dijo nunca que no hay que seguir a los desconocidos? -se burla y cruzan la calle, caminando a paso lento y desconfiado.

-Sí, pero esa vez no la escuchaba.

Ojos dorados de abstinencia. Ella es extraña, y lo aborda sin ningún pudor y/o desconfianza. Él es desconfiado, pero sus emociones delatan que en verdad quiere viajar con él, que en verdad lo ha visto.

Ojos dorados, por los que luego cambia, se redoma, se entrena y se abstiene de contrariarlos. Ojos dorados, por los que va al fin del mundo, por los que enloquecería si desaparecen, volviéndose su mente un mar de sangre, desastre y caos.

Y luego los suyos, negros y dorados, que se reflejan en los de ella, antes de quedarse en silencio y sentirla contra su pecho, en un abrazo de silencio y sin palabras, que llena la habitación de tranquilidad mientras sus hermanos discuten abajo.


	8. Angustia

**Disclaimer**No soy Stephenie Meyer y sus personajes no han salido de mi imaginación. Escribo estas viñetas sin ánimo de lucro y repito que nada me pertenece excepto el porsche turbo 911 amarillo que Alice me robó y… la sudadera de los Babe's que de vez en cuando le presto a Jasper para que chulee con ella.

**Viñeta: 8 Angustia.**

El pecho se le encoge y los ojos se le empañan. Corre, no para, no quiere pensar. Sólo pasan unos segundos, y la voz de Sam llega, potente, atronadora, ordenándole cosas que no llega a oír.

Corre, vuela, para, sigue, ya no sabe ni lo que hace.

Entra en fase tan pronto como su cerebro se lo ordena, y la velocidad de su carrera se incrementa, mientras bordea First Beach y el agua le empapa el duro pecho de titán, para luego sentir la arena en sus patas y derrapar hacia un lado de la costa, con las palabras de Bella resonando como una mini cadena puesta a tope.

"Nunca"

Ella nunca le pediría a ese chupasangre que la dejase, y él no era tan idiota como para abandonarla una segunda vez.

Se para en seco jadeando por la carrera, y el corazón se le apretuja tanto que por fin las lágrimas brotan y su corazón bombea la sangre tan rápido que se siente morir. Ya ni siquiera sabe como entra o sale de fase, porque ahora acaba de mirarse las patas y ha visto las manos grandes y morenas de siempre, contraídas en dos puños por la rabia, y golpea la arena totalmente desconsolado.

Él no se merece eso, él no quiere sufrir.

Pero quiere a Bella y ella no lo quiere a él, y eso ya es motivo suficiente para sentir como el dolor le apretuja más y más, y lo estampa contra la pared de la tristeza, lo agarra por el alma, y le hace más y más daño.

Y encima ha ido a parar en aquella playa. Aquella maldita playa donde la vio por primera vez. El árbol de tronco blanco parece reírse de él y en un momento de cabreo se levanta y entra en fase de nuevo, y se lanza contra el tronco del árbol, lo derrumba al segundo golpe y no contento con ello, lo vuelve a levantar y lo arroja a muchos metros de distancia.

¿Qué tiene el maldito chupasangre que no tenga él? –Se pregunta- ¿Fuerza acaso? Él puede con un árbol que lo doble en tamaño, y con mil más.

¿Belleza? ¡La misma Bella le había dicho que le gustaba!

¿Buen olor? ¡Los malditos vampiros apestan a empalagoso y a Bella le gusta su olor, siempre ha dicho que los dos huelen muy bien!

¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Qué cojones es lo que a él le falta para hacerse un hueco en su corazón, eh?

Sus pensamientos son inconexos, se cortan, vuelven a ir a un ritmo normal, ve a Billy preocupado, ve a Sam, y por un momento los odia porque lo van a alejar de Bella. Aunque no podrán hacer mucho, porque él la lleva en el corazón, tatuada a fuego bajo sus párpados, con su aroma dulzón bailando a su alrededor haciéndole daño cada vez que recuerda que no la va a poder abrazar ni una vez más. Con su voz tímida guardada en la memoria, escuchando sus consejos, sus bromas, simplemente su voz, reconfortante y alegre.

Angustia, que le sube por la garganta y se queda ahí, forjando un nudo.

Angustia por no saber si volverá a verla.

Angustia por el miedo a matar a sus queridos chupasangres y que luego lo odie por ello.

Angustia por no encontrar a Victoria y poner a salvo a Bella.

Angustia que se incrementa al recordar que estuvo a punto de besarla y que ella le iba a responder al beso.

Y lo que más daño le hace, quizás, es saber que después de haber luchado contra lo que era, de haberla buscado a pesar de tenerlo prohibido, de haber llorado con y por ella, de haberla sentido tan cerca que creía morirse de felicidad, ha vuelto a romper su promesa.


	9. Don Juan en tamaño portátil

**Disclaimer**No soy Stephenie Meyer y sus personajes no han salido de mi imaginación. Escribo estas viñetas sin ánimo de lucro y repito que nada me pertenece excepto el porsche turbo 911 amarillo que Alice me robó y… la sudadera de los Babe's que de vez en cuando le presto a Jasper para que chulee con ella.

**Viñeta 9: Don Juan en tamaño portátil.**

-Rose.

-¿Hm?

-¿Has acabado ya?

La rubia explosiva se giró hacia su marido y sonrió como señal de disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. ¡Pero es que no te lo vas a creer! -comentó emocionada. -Acabo de ver un…

-… ¿vestido que parece hecho para ti? ¿Unos zapatos que te han estado esperando desde el momento en el que salieron de la fábrica? ¿Una blusa de seda tan barata que lo único que te va a costar va a ser dar los tres pasos que te separan de la caja y pagar? ¿Un conjunto de lencería que va a trastocar mi corazón?

-Contando conque tengas -subrayó ella.

-Lo que quieras, nena. Aunque no consigo entender para qué te vas a comprar un conjunto de lencería tan fino si desde el momento en el que me lo enseñes contigo dentro de él no te va a durar ni cinco segundos encima.

El matrimonio se miró mientras Rosalie esbozaba una pícara sonrisa y Emmett se sacudía los pantalones en un acto relejo.

-Además -prosiguió el moreno mientras abrazaba a la rubia por detrás y hacía que dejase las perchas de la ropa en su sitio. -Podríamos aprovechar estos momentos de paz y ocio en otras cosas. Siempre estás metida aquí con Alice y…

-Alice tiene buen gusto, no como otros… -Rosalie se giró de nuevo hacia la sección de moda primavera-verano pero Emmett la fintó.

-Pequeña mentirosa, yo lo tengo todo perfecto -aseguró él con voz quejumbrosa. -Venga nena, aquí me aburro mucho…

-Podrías mirar en la sección masculina… -comentó la rubia distraída.

-La única sección en la que quiero echar un vistazo es en otra, pero cierta rubia con la que estoy casado no me quiere acompañar…

-No voy a ir contigo a ver pistolitas -negó Rosalie y se le escapó una risita encantadora. -Emmett, puedes ir a mirar o a comprarte lo que tú quieras, no me van a violar ni nada por el estilo.

-Vale. Parece que te pido mucho cuando te pido que me hagas un poco de caso, ¿no? - "Oh-oh. Ya empezamos con el chantaje emocional -Joder nena, sólo va a ser un segundo. Vamos, miramos y volvemos aquí.

-¡Mira esa falda! ¡Está a mitad de precio! -exclamó Rosalie loca de alegría y antes de ir a pelearse con las señoras que miraban la prenda se giró hacia Emmett y fundió sus labios carnosos con los de él en un beso tan apasionado que la mitad de la gente que había en la tienda sintió como la atmósfera subía, a pesar del aire acondicionado.

-Diez minutos. Voy, miro y vuelvo. Si para entonces no estás fuera esperándome y con tus compras hechas te juro que seré yo el que te violará, ¿vale? -susurró contra sus labios antes de volver a inclinar su hermoso rostro contra el de ella y depositar un beso en su nariz.

Luego se giró, seguido de muchas miradas femeninas, y echó a andar en dirección a la salida de la tienda. Rosalie también siguió con la mirada a su marido y luego sonrió imperceptiblemente: Emmett era un sol en su oscuridad particular.

Cuando ya habían pasado cuatro minutos de los diez que Emmett le había dado, Rosalie se percató de que había un muchachito enano y feucho que no dejaba de mirarla a dondequiera que ella fuera. Harta de tanto descaro, la rubia se giró hacia él, enfadada.

Particularmente, a Rose no le molestaba que los hombres la miraran, era algo normal y estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Pero aquel individuo no se limitaba a mirarla, sino que la desnudaba con una mirada asquerosamente lujuriosa y cuando la inmortal entró de nuevo en la sección de lencería, el chaval comenzó a babear y a intentar mirarla desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Oye tú, tapón. ¿Tienes algún problema? -inquirió Rose.

-Sí -admitió el joven y se acercó a ella a velocidad ultrasónica.

Lo peor era que aquel tío repugnante le llegaba a la altura de los pechos y el muy descarado no apartaba los ojos de allí.

-¿Y bien? -espetó la rubia, harta de tanto descaro.

-En el cielo faltan dos estrellas -dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa-. Y están en tus ojos.

-Pues verás, cosa…

-…John -la corrigió.

-John o como te llames -rectificó Rosalie- en tu boca faltan dos dientes, y los tengo yo en el puño. O los tendré si no me dejas en paz.

-Rosalie, Rosalie… -él la miró con el rostro compungido y por fin levantó la cara hacia ella-¿No te gustaría conocer mi temperamento latino?

-Si tiene que enseñármelo alguien como tú, no.

-¿Por qué no? Tu novio se acaba de ir y te ha dejado tirada.

-Por favor -se asqueó.

-Pero si eres una diosa. En mi país a las mujeres como tú hay que adorarlas.

-Pues adórame desde la distancia y déjame en paz -espetó la mujer e intentó hacer una maniobra evasiva, pero el tío la fintó.

-Eres como una flor. No, no, como una ninfa del desierto.

-Pues tú eres un taladro. O mejor: un tapón. Largo.

Dio dos pasos y respiró tranquila -literalmente- cuando el taponcillo se arrojó a sus pies y comenzó a entonar:

-Oh, Rosalie, eres la más bella flor de un jardín del desierto ardiente. Mi corazón bota y bota cada vez que te ve, y pelearé por tu amor con quien sea necesario para poder probar el fruto de tu eterno agradecimiento.

Entonces Rosalie reprimió una carcajada y se deshizo del chaval.

-Muy bien, Joe…

-John -volvió a corregir él.

-Lo que sea: lucha por mi amor contra mi _marido_. Ya verás, será como un masaje. Y verás el desierto, te lo prometo, aunque también verás las constelaciones del universo entero, no sé si me entiendes…

Harta ya de tantas gilipolleces, Rosalie se acercó con rapidez a la caja, pagó lo poco que se había comprado y salió de la tienda, donde un ilusionadísimo Emmett la esperaba con una representación en miniatura de un cañón de la segunda guerra civil.

-¡Ey nena, mira lo que he encontrado! -agitó su bolsa muy contento y atrapó la cintura de su mujer con una agilidad asombrosa. -¿Ya has terminado?

-¡Sí! -exclamó una vocecilla chillona de hombre. -¡Pero ha terminado contigo, porque se ha dado cuenta de que me quiere a mí!

Incrédula, Rosalie se giró muerta de la vergüenza hacia el tal Joe, Josh, o como se llamase, y luego miró a Emmett, esperando que le arrancara la cabeza o algo por estilo, porque por su culpa estaban dando el cante en el centro comercial.

Emmett primero arqueó las cejas, luego miró a Rosalie desconcertado, y por último fijó su mirada dorada en el cuerpecillo de aquel tío para entonces comenzar a reírse estruendosamente.

-¿Qué Rosalie qué? -al no poder aguantarse la risa delante del humano y se encogió de hombros. -Si no le llegas ni a los hombros, chaval.

-¡En el amor la estatura no importa! Ya creceré -murmuró y se levantó del suelo, totalmente empeñado en su victoria contra Emmett.

-Oye, me caes bien -rió Emmett, mientras su pecho seguía vibrando por la risa. -Pero te aconsejo que no intentes hacer nada porque…

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Ella me ama a MÍ! -chilló el otro y se tiró en pos de Emmett para ahorcarlo.

Lo que el pobre chaval no vio, fue el traspié que Rosalie le hizo para luego mirarlo con asco y agacharse hasta quedar a su altura (lo que ya era bastante, ya que ella alcanzaba el 1.76 y el pobre chico sólo raspaba el 1.50).

-Tú, tapón asqueroso. Aléjate de mi marido si no quieres que te rompa las piernas.

-Rosalie, déjalo -Emmett cogió a la rubia por un codo y la hizo girar lentamente hacia él, mientras se descojonaba para luego rodear su cintura con ese mismo brazo y echar a andar-¿No te da pena? Lo tienes loquito…

-Pues que se vaya al manicomio y que a mí no me de la brasa -refunfuñó la rubia.

Ambos anduvieron hasta salir del centro comercial, y entonces Rosalie sonrió levemente.

-¿Me dejarás luego ese juguete que has comprado?

-¿Para qué? Y no es un juguete, joder, es un cañón en miniatura de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Es que… seguro que a Jasper le gusta… -comentó ella, distraídamente.

Emmett la miró sin entender y luego comenzó a sonreír poco a poco.

-No veas cómo le va a joder que yo tenga algo que él lleva buscando desde hace meses -musitó la rubia, y luego sonrió completamente.

-¡Rosalie, oh Rosalie! ¡Mi dulce y amada Rosalie! -gritó el don Juan de pacotilla mientras corría tras ella y le ofrecía un ramo de rosas.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya está bien!-Rosalie se giró totalmente enfadada y cogió al hombre por los hombros, para luego empotrarlo en un cubo de basura dejándolo ahí metido.

-Pero Rose… -comenzó a reírse el moreno mientras miraba de hito en hito al hombre y sus hombros se sacudían por la risa.

-¡Ni una palabra!

Y caminó airada hasta llegar a su coche.


	10. Recaída

**Disclaimer:** No soy Meyer. Creo que ya sabéis lo que eso quiere decir.

**Viñeta 10: Recaída**

Alice es ternura bordada con el hilo de la inocencia que aún conserva una mujer de diecinueve años mortales. Su mirada desprende un amor que nunca ha visto en nadie, que nunca sintió hasta el día en el que se dio cuenta de que le amaba, y esa mirada cargada de ternura e inocencia le perfora el alma de lado a lado, haciéndole sentir tan bien que no concibe palabras en el universo para explicar lo que podría llegar a hacer por ella.

Por eso cuando entra en la mansión con un revoltijo de sangre, hojas y tierra a su alrededor, lo que más le duele, lo que más le importa, no es lo que dirán Edward o los demás si lo ven, sino la expresión triste y abatida de Alice, que a pesar de haberlo visto todo y de advertirle, no le hizo caso y salió de caza con Emmett y Rosalie.

Y es como si no hubiera nadie más en el universo, en la mansión, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en lo que dura la caída de él de rodillas en el suelo, Alice avanza con sus andares desgarbados ahora torpes por la emoción, temblequeando al verlo destrozado y se arrodilla a su lado poniéndole una mano con suavidad sobre la espalda, que no deja de convulsionar por la rabia y por la decepción hacia sí mismo, por haber caído una vez más.

Se odia.

Sí, se odia a sí mismo, porque no cumple sus promesas, porque la hace infeliz. Porque ella no ríe si él no está contento, porque depende tanto de él como él de ella, porque siente que le hace daño y se mataría a sí mismo si algún día viera a Alice llorar por su culpa.

Sus brazos son delgados y lo abrazan contra su pecho de una forma tan tierna y tan protectora, que se le antoja irreal, porque siempre es él el que quiere protegerla a de todo lo que le vaya a hacer daño.

Porque empezaron recorriendo un camino incierto los dos juntos y ahora que han llegado casi al final, él vuelve a decepcionarla.

Alice sabe que es duro. Que es dolorosamente duro para él porque lucha contra un instinto asesino que fue entrenado durante siglos por un aquelarre que lo usó para beneficio propio convirtiéndolo en una máquina de matar. Que teme, que teme el rechazo de la familia si se dan cuenta de que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano en continuar con la dieta, porque hay veces que decae, que no llega a las dos semanas. Teme ver la decepción y la repulsión tatuadas en las pupilas doradas de Alice, un dorado límpido como el caramelo, muy distinto al de él, ya los ojos de Jasper son de un dorado más oscuro con matices ocres y una aún línea roja alrededor del iris.

Una línea roja que quizás nunca se borre, porque sigue ansiando la sangre humana de una forma dolorosamente agonizante y humillante.

Siempre intenta ser fuerte. Siempre espera a que Edward, el que más aguanta luego de Carlisle y Alice, proponga salir de caza. Jasper Withlock, ahora Hale, fue comandante en la guerra, y debería estar acostumbrad a las carnicerías, a la sangre.

Esta noche hubo sangre, demasiada sangre humana, y no pudo resistir. Y ahora no es más que un niño desolado, cansado de luchar contra lo que es, porque no ve luz al final de su tortura y quisiera llorar pero las lágrimas no salen, no existen para él, y eso sólo le recuerda que no es humano, que es un monstruo, un monstruo que intenta ser de los buenos pero que tarde o temprano acabará cayendo, como hoy.

Se aferra a Alice como clavo ardiente y gime en su hombro, mientras su pecho sube y baja y se agarra en su camisa, manchada de sangre por su culpa. Los brazos delgados de ella lo abrazan y lo acunan, sin importarle la sangre, la tierra, las hojas caídas de los árboles. Deja que se deshaga en amargos sollozos sobre su pecho de niña mujer y le susurra que todo está bien, que nadie se enterará, que lo intentarán una y otra vez porque el paraíso también existe para ellos dos.

Porque ella es fuerte por los dos.

Y cada vez que uno de los dos caiga, el otro se tirará para evitarlo.

Y siempre, siempre serán la enana morena de pelo de punta, negro como la tinta, que buscó incansablemente al atroz vampiro que asesinaba porque era eso lo que le habían enseñado.

La bailarina que bailó al filo de un amor que nunca entendió de desprecios y de palabras malsonantes ante sus caricias y sus tímidas preguntas. Y no importaba si estaba bien o estaba mal, porque era como su tabla en el mar. El soldado que quería que la bailarina se acercase para decirle que a lo mejor, si no se daba cuenta de su amor, este no le esperaría siempre. El vampiro de ojos borgoña que gruñía cuando la bailarina no acusaba el golpe detrás de sus palabras irónicas e hirientes, y que moderó los gruñidos por ella.

El hombre que había detrás de la inmortalidad maldita, que le pedía a la mujer que le acompañara y que no dijera que no pensaba en ella, porque él no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en que necesitaba que se acercase un poco más, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y si esta noche él ha fallado, ella lo ayudará a levantarse. Y no importa que falle mil noches más, porque Alice siempre estará allí. Y si él pierde a Alice, hará que todo el mundo se hinque de rodillas ante el dolor de la pérdida, y la luna llorará sangre cuando el monstruo salga a cazar, porque la única luz de su túnel, la única luz que lo hace ver, es ella.

Para siempre, por siempre.


	11. Primera vez

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Aunque con lo que está siendo Eclipse, le doy gracias a Dios de que nada de esta saga me pertenezca.

_Sango NO leas esto._

**Capítulo 11: Primera vez.**

Sólo ha sido un beso.

Corto, rápido. Apenas un roce de labios, cálido pero a la vez frío. Y luego otro, y otro más. Dulces, pequeños, esparcidos por su cuello.

Sólo son sus manos.

Que dibujan formas extrañas en su piel y trazan el camino que seguirá luego su boca, por encima de su vientre. Sus manos, que se entrelazan con las de ella y ahora profundiza el beso, tentando a su lengua.

Sus narices chocan y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclan. Se miran, avergonzados y luego él se inclina sobre ella y vuelve a besarla. Sólo es su mano, que sube por debajo de la falda caqui que se pone para las ocasiones especiales.

El cuello de su camisa de pronto le ahoga y suspira cuando nota los dedos calientes de Bella desabrochándola y la respiración de ella sobre su nuca, fría y dura como el mármol.

Se buscan, se encuentran, giran en la cama.

Es algo más, algo que les llena. Algo que no mata ni envenena. Es su mirada, dorada, que se clava en su rostro como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos para toda la eternidad y entra en ella lentamente, con cuidado.

Apoya una mano lejos de sus hombros para evitar aplastarla y busca su boca, mientras cierra los ojos, concentrado.

Los dedos de Isabella se deslizan con timidez por su espalda y se arquea cuando entra en ella. Suspira, gime, y le saltan las lágrimas. Se abraza a su espalda y algo le burbujea en la garganta.

La habitación, su mundo y el mismo universo dejan de tener sentido porque está allí, con él, y llevaba esperando el momento tanto que ahora que lo tiene se le escapa de las manos y no sabe qué hacer.

Lo es todo y apenas nada, y horas después, cuando aún siguen abrazados y su cabeza está apoyada en el hombro de Edward, se da cuenta de que realmente el amor se lleva en la sangre.

Sea un eclipse o sea algo que dice poder pelear con las nubes.


	12. De leones masoquistas y ovejas estúpidas

**Disclaimer:** Nuevas noticias: sigo sin ser Meyer. Ayer me ofreció un millón para encasquetarme a sus personajes, pero le dije que no :)

**Viñeta 12: De leones masoquistas y ovejas idiotas.**

_Ella es humana._

Se llama Isabella Marie Swan y tiene diecisiete años. Su pelo es negro y ondulado, y le llega por la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos son del color del chocolate y se le llenan de lágrimas cuando se enfada. Piensa que eso es una manía humillante. Su mirada es alegre y curiosa, con la que consigue todo lo que quiere.

Es delgada, tan delgada que da impresión de romperse con el más ligero golpe. Tiene aspecto de chica flojucha y de damisela en apuros. Es torpe y por su culpa siempre alguien acaba recibiendo un pelotazo en las clases de Educación Física.

Nunca ha vivido rodeada de lujos. Cuando vivía con su madre, se las apañaban con un modesto sueldo de profesora de parvulario, pero nunca le ha faltado nada y Renée y ella hacían maravillas con lo que tenían.

Siempre ha cuidado de sus padres, como si ella fuera la madre de ellos. Se preocupa en exceso por Renée, porque a pesar de sus treinta y siete años aún es alocada y cariñosa y muchas veces le han roto el corazón. Ahora vive con su padre, Charlie. Se desvive por cocinar y hacer las tareas de la casa y gracias a ella su ha sobrevivido con algo más que pizzas y huevos con bacon.

Estudia mucho pero Cálculo se le da mal y odia al profesor de Español.

Aspira a transformarse en un monstruo y a no ir a la universidad, pues sería fatídico que un neófito estuviera en contacto con humanos. Los aprendices de los Cullen han de estar controlados para poder someterse a la dieta "vegetariana" desde el principio.

No quiere ni oír hablar del matrimonio porque tiene miedo de que les suceda lo mismo que les sucedió a sus padres.

Su corazón late violentamente al ver a Edward y la sangre fluye por sus mejillas con cada roce que él provoca sobre su piel marfileña y suave.

_Él es un vampiro._

Se llama Edward Anthony Cullen y tiene ciento diez años. Su pelo es de un color castaño-bronce inusual que siempre lleva despeinado, lo que le da un toque informal que hace babear a muchas chicas del instituto. Sus ojos son dorados aunque tienden a oscurecerse a medida que está sediento de sangre, pudiendo llegar a ser negros en su totalidad. Cuando se enfada le asalta un tic en el cuello y se maravilla al ver a Bella llorar, pues él nunca lo ha hecho.

Es alto, desgarbado aunque de músculos delgados, magros. Intimida a algunos chicos del instituto por su aspecto de depredador.

Siempre ha sido rico. En su vida humana fue el hijo de un abogado muy prestigioso de Chicago. En su inmortalidad, y gracias a las predicciones de Alice en el mercado de valores, es dueño de varios terrenos, herencia de sus padres, dos coches de lujo y varios millones de dólares.

Siempre ha protegido a su familia de los extraños que adivinaban o intuían el secreto de los Cullen. Gracias a él y a su don, siempre se han ido antes de que la gente preguntara demasiado.

No estudia nunca pero todo se le da bien. Se ha graduado dos veces en Harvard y este curso irá a la universidad de Alaska con Bella.

Aspira a casarse con ella, su compañera para la eternidad y a que ella vaya a la universidad con él, al menos los dos primeros semestres, así no se perderá casi nada de su vida humana. No quiere transformarla pero su padre, Carlisle, la transformará inevitablemente después de que se gradúen en el instituto de Forks. Si ella acepta casarse con él, accederá a hacerlo en un plazo de un año y medio.

No tiene corazón, pero cada vez que Bella lo mira o lo toca, siente que el pecho le aprisiona y que la garganta le quema. Y si tuviera sangre, quizás se sonrojaría igual que ella al tacto de su piel dura y pálida contra las yemas de sus delicados dedos.

Y aunque no sean iguales, aunque cuando salgan a la calle la gente los mire curiosa, el león masoquista seguirá estando enamorado de la oveja estúpida.


	13. Al filo

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Meyer, ahora mismo, no estaría estudiando.

_Dedicado a… mí misma. Hace millones de años que no escribo . _

**Viñeta 13: Al filo**

Siempre han bailado al filo de la navaja. Ella bailoteando al borde de la línea y él girando a su alrededor, como un satélite. Como si su universo pendiera de un solo hilo y Alice fuera la que lo movía.

Dos pasos hacia atrás y cuatro hacia delante. Gira, se dobla, y él la sigue. Hipnotizado, memorizando sus movimientos.

Delante de ellos su familia los mira siguiendo su baile, aunque sea una danza que no llegan a entender. Como un lobo feroz y una niña vestida de rojo que lo vacila, le tienta, y se esconde cuando él sale a buscarla. Una danza privada, que sólo ellos dos saben bailar.

Sobre la punta de sus pies, Alice traza una espiral totalmente erguida y se agacha. Jasper sonríe y se inclina porque la va a coger por fin pero ella lo esquiva, rápida, dulce, y se ríe con suavidad.

Está a su lado, la va coger. La morena da un rápido paso hacia delante y él vuelve a rozarla solamente, quedando colgado a pocos centímetros de ella. Pibotea y junta las manos para cazarla pero la mujer da otro giro, mueve los pies y se agacha. Le cuesta unos segundos emprender otra estrategia y ahora se dedica a intentar pisarle los pies para atacar su costado, pero ella presiente cada movimiento que pasa por su cabeza y sigue bailoteando, haciéndole demasiado difícil la tarea.

Bailando los dos, de pie.

Se retuerce en espiral, gira, y se curva sobre sí misma. Un paso hacia delante y ella sólo tiene que sonreír mientras se adelanta a sus movimientos y flexiona los pies, en una danza que parecía haber sido practicada desde hacía bastante tiempo. Edward e Isabella los miran, la segunda maravillada y con la boca abierta. Al fondo, Carlisle y Esme están observándolos con curiosidad, porque siempre les han recordado a ellos dos.

Coreografiados.

Entonces Alice lo mira y se queda esperándolo, con los ojos cerrados. Ambos desaparecen y en el mismo segundo, la pequeña inmortal trepa por su espalda y se agarra a sus hombros con las manos, abriendo la boca lo suficiente como para morderlo.

Sonríe con anticipado placer y le besa en el nacimiento de la garganta, con suavidad. Se queda ahí, abrazada a él, sabiendo que aunque le cortaran los brazos, nunca la soltará.

-¿Te ha gustado? Soy más fuerte que tú –ríe la mujer, y parece que chispea rocío en el amanecer.

-Eres un pequeño monstruo, sí.

Y se quedan mirándose, sin hacer nada.

_Todo lo demás desaparece._


	14. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, nada me pertenece . _

**Viñeta 14: Inicio**

-¡Bébetela, ya! -gritó Rosalie, fuera de sí misma, mientras golpeaba la mesa con un puño y respiraba sulfurada. -¡No nos hagas esto, Edward, no nos traiciones!

Edward cruzó la habitación como un rayo y cogió a su hermana por el cuello estampándola contra la pared, mientras ella se limitaba a cerrar los ojos tremendamente molesta y gruñía por lo bajo.

-No-te-metas-en-esto -gruñó el vampiro mientras su rostro se ponía lívido de ira y fruncía los labios hasta que los colmillos le sobresalieron de la boca.

-¡Edward! -exclamó Alice, totalmente enfadada mientras Emmett era contenido por Jasper en un intento de que no comenzara una pelea en pleno salón. -¡Edward, suéltala YA!

La espalda de Edward sufrió un espasmo, pero siguió sujetando a Rosalie por el cuello. El rugido de Emmett llenó la habitación de furia contenida y Jasper volvió a tirar de él una vez más, alejándolo del enfrentamiento.

-Edward, por favor. Nadie se va a beber a Isabella Swan -la voz de Carlisle precedió al cabeza de familia, mientras Esme entraba y seguía a su marido con los puños cerrados en un intento de contener la rabia.

El castaño se irguió, cuan imponente era, y a los pocos segundos soltó a una Rosalie ridículamente hermosa que chocó contra la pared y se quedó ahí, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de humillación. Esme respiró agitadamente.

-¡Sois hermanos! ¡Yo no os he criado para que os peleaseis entre vosotros por una chica de instituto! ¡Una niña! ¡Rosalie, me has decepcionado completamente! -hipó nerviosa y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No, Carlisle, no me toques! -gritó al sentir la mano de su marido en el hombro, intentando apaciguarla- ¡Nadie va a tocar a Bella, ¿me habéis escuchado?! ¡Nadie va a rozar siquiera a esa pobre chica!

-Esme… -comenzó Alice.

-Emmett, Jasper, Alice, salid de aquí -ordenó, autoritaria-. Y tú también, Rosalie.

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada, y alzó la barbilla, indignada. Caminó hasta Alice y salió junto con Emmett, Jasper y la última. La sala se quedó en silencio, mientras Edward respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Júramelo, Edward -pidió Esme, totalmente azorada, para luego caminar hacia él y cogerle la mano. -Júrame que nunca le vas a hacer daño a Isabella Swan.

Y tal vez fue algo que vio en sus ojos, tal vez fue Carlisle, que lo miraba con un destello en los ojos dorados que no comprendió, o quizás fue por llevarle la contraria a sus hermanos, pero Edward tomó la mano de su madre adoptiva y se la besó.

-Te lo juro mamá. Nunca le haré daño a Bella.

Sin saber que aquella frase sólo era el inicio de su promesa.


	15. Lluvia

**Viñeta 15: Lluvia.**

-Estás demasiado ilusionada con una mudanza, Alice -comentó Edward mientras reía ante el buen humor de la morena.

-Es que allí nos lo pasaremos muy bien. Lo he visto. Lo siento -comentó esta entre risas y guardó en una caja todos sus trastos de golpe. -¿Dónde están Emmett y Jasper?

-Ayudando a Carlisle a meter todo en los coches -Rosalie se apartó la melena rubia del rostro y sonrió levemente. -Esme dice que Forks es precioso.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa algo que sea más bonito que tú? -ironizó Edward con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro.

-Forks no es más bonito que Rosalie -negó Carlisle sorprendiéndolos a todos con su voz suave y musical. -Es un poco…triste.

-¿Por qué es triste? -quiso saber Esme, mientras pasaba lista de todo lo que se llevaban.

-Forks es el mejor lugar al que podemos ir. Siempre está nublado y llueve con mucha frecuencia, así que no faltaréis casi nunca al instituto -Carlisle sonrió ampliamente.

-Estupendo -ironizaron cinco voces mientras salían de su antigua casa y se encaminaban hacia los tres coches en los que se iban a ir.

-No es justo, ¿Por qué Edward puede ir en su coche sólo hasta Forks, y yo tengo que ir en el Sedán? Preferiría conducir mi Jeep -se quejó Emmett mientras Carlisle abría puerta del Mercedes para que Esme se sentara.

-Porque soy mayor que tú -le picó el castaño y volvió a sonreír arrebatadoramente. -Además, tú tienes dos coches, no sé de qué te quejas.

-Me vengaré de ti -masculló el más amedrentador de sus hermanos y se subió en su coche, cerrando a la vez que Rosalie cerraba la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? -inquirió Alice mientras se ponía de puntillas y escudriñaba la oscuridad que rodeaba su antigua casa.

-Aquí -el leonino vampiro apareció tras ella con un par de cd's y una sudadera de los Babe's. -Esto tiene mucha importancia para mí, ¿sabes?

-Idiota -la morena metió a toda prisa las cosas de Jasper junto con las suyas, mientras este abría su puerta y la de ella, esperando a que su mujer entrase.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Montaos ya o me largo! -rezongó Emmett de mal humor, y la pareja cerró las puertas de su coche, siguiendo al de su padre adoptivo.

Edward sonrió levemente mientras se dirigía hacia su coche y se quedaba un momento apoyado en el capó.

Un pueblecito nublado y lluvioso en el que vivían menos de quinientas personas. Con un instituto de segunda y unos vecinos que recelarían de ellos nada más verlos aparecer. Veinte o treinta niños con los que debería compartir clase durante mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué Esme no podía decir que contrataba a un profesor particular y ya estaba? Claro que no, ellos debían de ir siempre al colegio. El vampiro se subió en su coche y se quedó sentado, aspirando el olor a cuero y a humedad. Al menos llovería todo el tiempo, ¿no?

De todas formas, a él no le molestaba la lluvia.


	16. Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Aunque lo parezca, sigo sin ser Stephenie Meyer, aunque haya locas que me preguntan si ella es la que me pasa las viñetas y yo las publico a mi nombre. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Viñeta 16: Reglas.**

No le pareció mala idea cuando nos mudamos a Forks y entramos al colegio, a pesar de haber estado más de dos veces en la universidad.

Tampoco le pareció mala idea que Esme y Carlisle fingiesen ser nuestros padres adoptivos, ni que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo simulásemos ser sus hermanos.

No rompimos las reglas cuando nos mezclamos con los humanos de la zona, ni cuando Carlisle se hizo "amigo" de los otros doctores en el hospital, ni cuando Rosalie y Emmett se casaron más de dos veces.

Llegó un momento en el que a Edward no le importaron las normas. Se peleó con Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett y desafió a las reglas. Se juntó con Bella, se condenó aún sin saber que no era malo lo que hacía, decidió que si ya no tenía acceso al paraíso por ser un monstruo, al menos debía ganarse el título de ser malo.

La protegió contra los demás vampiros, le mostró lo que éramos y ella lejos de asustarse nos aceptó e intentó unirse a nosotros.

Bella es lo que Edward llevaba buscando sin querer hacía más de un siglo. Es su templo, su refugio. La estrella que lo ilumina en sus noches sin luna. El meteorito que cayó en su cielo sin estrellas y lo iluminó todo, dándole a su vida un significado.

Por ella infringió las reglas, expuso a la familla.

Sólo por ella.


	17. Música

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, nada me pertenece . _

**Viñeta 17: ****Música**

Le recorre las venas.

Como descargas eléctricas que mueven sus dedos por la planicie blanca con motas negras y transmite sus pensamientos a notas posicionadas en su cabeza, en el piano, el aire que recoge los diferentes matices del pentagrama y alegra la mansión mientras Esme y Carlisle hablan en el salón y Alice y Jasper juegan al ajedrez tumbados

Es música. _Su _música.

La que le sale cuando está enfadado, cuando está alegre, cuando la necesita para despejarse. Es algo que fluye dentro de él, como lo hacía la sangre antaño, algo que le urge a veces y que le sale sin querer, sin pensar.

Es música alegre cuando la ve a ella, detrás de sus párpados, tatuada a fuego en el rincón en donde debería de haber un corazón latiendo. Alegre cuando ve cómo se sonroja con el mínimo roce de su piel contra la pálida y fría de él. Alegre cuando sus besos se dibujan por la línea de su mandíbula y la abraza contra su pecho, firme y segura, y se jura a sí mismo que nunca la volverá a dejar.

Música.

Que llena la casa de notas que bailan al filo de cinco líneas que Edward tiene dibujadas en su mente.

Música que hace más amenas las noches sin poder dormir. En sus noches sin luna. Música que suena de fondo en la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett mientras la voz de él se quiebra en el punto exacto de un susurro y los besos de Rose dan paso a más.

Música de fondo cuando las miradas de Alice y Jasper coinciden, sus narices se rozan, y sus labios se tocan tímidamente, en un abrazo que cada día que pasa es más mágico.

Música titilante que suena cerca de Carlisle y Esme mientras la hace girar sobre el suelo enmoquetado del salón, y parece que sus pies no rozan el suelo. Parece que flota y entre compás y compás, entre notas blancas y negras, allegros y cambios de ritmo, queda patente que ni mil noches ni mil siglos serían suficientes para que se cansase el uno del otro.

Música que Isabella inspira, que Edward toca, y que su familia necesita.


	18. Humillación

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, nada me pertenece . _

**Viñeta 18: Humillación**

-Estás celosa –Rosalie sintió el aliento de Jasper sobre su cuello y se giró rápidamente, como un espectro al ojo humano.

-¿Qué dices? –la inmortal se giró hacia su hermano y odió su sonrisa burlona- yo no tengo celos de nadie. Es exactamente al revés, es de mí de quien tienen celos los demás.

-Envidias a una humana –casi pudo oírla. Casi pudo sentir la risa burlona de Jasper, repiqueteando en sus tímpanos, haciéndola enfurecer- ¿qué te ha pasado Rosalie? –una sonrisa enigmática se extinguió por el rostro hermoso e inmortal del rubio- ¿Tienes miedo de que Isabella se lleve tu lugar?

-Ella no es nada nuestro, no va a llevarse nada porque no es nadie. No existe para mí ¿Entiendes? Es una humana, una simple y mortal humana. Tarde o temprano morirá –aseguró la rubia y entonces se levantó del sofá y se puso en pie, mirando desafiante al otro.

-¿Eso crees? –Jasper alto, leonino, se encogió de hombros y fingió pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir-. Entonces ¿Por qué Edward, aquel al que no conseguiste agradar cuando Carlisle pensaba en que formabais buena pareja, ese mismo Edward que te despreció, ha preferido a una humana? –abrió los ojos con curiosidad y la miró atento, regocijándose en el momento.

-Por lo mismo por lo que tú te arrastras cada vez que Alice te propone esperar un par de días más. Por lo mismo por lo que te burbujea la garganta llena de ponzoña al sentir a los niños del instituto demasiado cerca tuya. Por lo mismo por lo que caes una y otra y otra vez. ¿Crees que esa humana le atrae? Isabella Swan es una muñeca de porcelana. Hermosa sí, pero igual de frágil también. Y la porcelana siempre acaba con alguna que otra grieta. Lástima que no seas tú el que la mate llegado el momento.

Y a pesar de conocerlo, a pesar de saber que no estaba hablando con Emmett, Esme o con Carlisle, no se vio venir el brusco empujón que la dejó en el suelo, petrificada. Nunca nadie había osado a tocarla, nunca nadie…

-¿Sabes con qué facilidad podría abrirte en canal, aquí y ahora? -susurró Jasper, aunque ya no era él.

Sus ojos se habían perdido en el pasado, su cuerpo había crecido haciéndose temible y amedrentador, y sus manos se abrían y cerraban mientras Rosalie lo miraba aterrada: él jamás había perdido el control de esa forma.

-Crees que el mundo se ha perdido algo excepcional al dejar que te transformaran en esto que eres. Murmullas, no hablas, porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para levantarte y decir que odias a la humana de la que Edward se ha enamorado. ¿Crees que me puedes mentir a mí? A mí, que cada vez que entras a casa o que estás cerca me haces bullir de furia, rabia y envidia, de celos que queman y raspan, de rencor que se va acumulando en tu alma maldita. ¿Quién es ella, no? ¿Quién es ella para venir a robarte lo que tú tanto has cuidado y anhelado desde hace décadas?

Y se alzó ante ella, oscuro y siniestro, como una huella olvidada en el pasado, como el Jasper que cazaba humanos sin importarle qué o quiénes los esperaban, quiénes dependían de ellos o qué dejaban atrás al cruzarse en su camino.

-Hablas de sangre, de muerte. Tú no sabes nada, Rosalie Hale. Hablas de muñecas de porcelana precisamente tú, que esperas ser alabada por todos los que te rodean, que esperas la aprobación de cualquiera y si no la recibes afilas tu lengua bípeda y asquerosa y pinchas, buscas, encuentras cualquier cosa para atacar. Hablas caer una y otra vez tú, que sin ser persona me juzgas a mí. Yo he nadado en sangre que tú jamás podrías llegar a ver, ni en tus peores pesadillas. Yo he llevado la muerte a docenas de chiquillas asustadas que pensaban que lo peor que les podría pasar era que en mi mente volara el deseo carnal. Yo he llevado a cuestas a la muerte y he dejado atrás a gente que te dobla en orgullo, belleza e idiotez.

Dio un paso hacia la inmortal ridículamente hermosa, y esta retrocedió un milímetro ante su presencia macabra.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que ha atraído a Edward hacia Isabella? No ha sido su belleza, ni su sangre. Ha sido su alma, un alma que tú no tienes y que nunca tuviste, Rosalie Hale, porque sabes que a pesar de ser la más guapa, a pesar de ser la más envidiada y la que hace que la misma muerte se gire en sus talones para verla pasar, ella, una simple y poco agraciada humana, tiene algo que tú has anhelado desde que renaciste como vampiro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Alice y Carlisle aparecieron detrás, inusualmente callados.

El silencio le golpeó como una bola de tractor y se irguió, quedando de pie delante de todos. Apartó la mirada del cuerpo patéticamente esbelto de Rosalie y se negó a mirar a Alice porque sabía que vería la decepción y el miedo tatuados en sus ojos dorados, y sin rozarla apenas ni a ella ni a Carlisle, abandonó la habitación, dejando a una Rosalie llorosa y humillada tendida en el suelo, para que se revolcara en su eterna belleza.


	19. Sangre

**Disclaimer:**_Nada es mío, nada me pertenece . _

**Viñeta 19: Sangre.**

Sus andares son rápidos y elegantes.

Tiene el pelo negro como la tinta, cortado a lo loco y peinado de punta, y los ojos dorados están levemente oscurecidos por la sed de sangre que lleva aguantando desde hace más de una semana.

Lleva días buscándolo, y no sabe por qué. Si es para ayudarle, si es para verle por fin, pues ha poblado su mente, sus visiones, sus pensamientos. Ha tenido mil y una visiones sobre él y cree ser la que mejor lo conoce. Es malo, pero lo entiende. Es un asesino, un cazador nocturno, caballero de la muerte que esta noche ha salido a cazar.

No ha sido fácil hallarlo, y tampoco será fácil estar con él cuando lo vea cara a cara por primera vez, pero algo es algo, y a pesar de no ser humana, cree en la suerte.

Dobla la calle y entra en la primera desviación que encuentra, dando con un callejón digno de la peli más aterradora de Hollywood.

Alice desde que dejó de ser humana no ha vuelto a tener miedo, de nada ni de nadie, pero ahora algo bombea tras sus orejas y tiene todos los sentidos alerta. Lo único que la empuja a seguir adelante es la esperanza de encontrarlo y de que juntos, podrán buscar a la familia de vampiros que ve en sus promociones desde que renació como vampiro. Podrán conocer a Edward, a Emmett, a Esme, Carlisle… Rosalie. Podrían tener un hogar, algo que le falta desde hace varios años ya.

Y es cuando da el último paso cuando encuentra a un hombre de pelo color paja y ojos rojo sangre que la mira atentamente. Se queda paralizada ante su presencia intimidante y siente que el aire deja de correr entre los dos, que todo se le ha vuelto pequeño y que él es gigante, aterrador.

Ve a cámara lenta como Jasper se lleva el dorso de una mano a la boca y se limpia el hilillo de sangre que le recorre la comisura de los labios sin dejar de mirarla, estudiándola.

-Tú –su voz es aterciopelada, aterradora, y le dirige un gruñido gutural que la hace encogerse y a la vez, sentirse feliz de haberlo encontrado. - Creía que sólo eras una niña.

_Por fin ha dado con él, y lo librará de la atadura de la sangre que lo ancla a su eterna depresión._

_---_

_Quizás os preguntéis a qué viene que suba estas viñetas en este fic. He borrado "Noches sin luna". Me parecía un poco estúpido tener dos fics que trataban de lo mismo siendo ambos viñetas del mismo fandom, así que decidí juntarlos los dos y así no estar liándome._

_Muchos han preguntado por qué no sigo actualizando si ya estamos en vacaciones y demás. Pues bien... No me merece la pena. Quiero decir, yo escribo estas viñetas con toda la ilusión del mundo, a pesar de que el fandom de Crepúsculo apeste y que la gente lo desprecie por su inclinado Mary-Gary Stuísmo. Cada vez que veo las alerts y los favoritos, me enfado porque joder, (perdón por el taco), pero si 85 personas te tienen en alerts y 56 en favoritos¿Por qué los RR van cada vez a menos?_

_No sé. ¿No os gusta lo que escribo? Vale. ¿No os parece que merezca un RR? Vale. No sé, pero podríais al menos decírmelo y tal. _

_En fin... También borraré Solsticio, porque la verdad es que ese fic no tiene continuación posible luego de leer Eclipse. Estoy seca, sin ideas en el canon. _

_Empezaré dos fics nuevos, uno sobre la historia de Jasper y Alice y otro sobre un AU de Crepúsculo. Este fic acaba hoy, y no es por los RR, porque aunque no tuviera ninguno, si tuviera más ideas, seguiría publicando, pero creo que ya se han acabado las viñetas. No tengo más fandom que estirar, ni más escenas en mi cabeza, y es mejor terminarlo ahora que seguir escribiendo sólo para rellenar capítulos._

_Me ha encantado que me siguiérais hasta aquí, de verdad. Han sido unos 7 meses geniales escribiendo esto. _

_Hasta la próxima, porque esto sólo es un hasta pronto_

_wir. _


	20. Deberes

Un momento de amor "Edward/Bella"

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Plagiarme no es delito, es una gilipollada.

**Summary:** Edward sufre los estragos de un día soleado. Sin Bella, por supuesto. -Fluff. Sin sentido.

**Viñeta 20: Deberes.**

-¡Por fin has llegado! Lleva todo el día como si estuviera en coma –se quejó Alice después de abrirme la puerta.

La miré y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Era reconfortante saber que no era la única a la que se le iba la olla si no veía a Edward. Me gustaba la idea de que él también exagerase un poco si no me veía a mí. Entré en la añorada mansión blanca y Alice se despidió de mí, indicándome que Edward estaba tirado arriba.

-¡Hola Bells! –saludaron Emmett y Jasper al unísono. Luego volvieron a girarse hacia la gigante televisión de plasma que tenían en el salón, atentos al partido de béisbol que echaban.

-Parece como si estuviera drogado, ya ves –murmuró Alice mientras daba dos gráciles pasos hacia el sofá más cercano y se tiraba encima de Jasper.

Subí la gran escalera e intenté caminar con lentitud a pesar de las tremendas ganas de verle, pero no era cuestión de meterme una torta delante de todos ellos. Y sabía, lamentablemente, que todos estarían arriba en un segundo si me oían estamparme contra el suelo.

-¡Date prisa! –me apremió la voz de Emmett entre risas apagadas. –Antes Jasper le llamó peliculero.

-¿Y se dejó? –pregunté, curiosa. A veces Emmett y Jasper se pasaban un poco si se aburrían.

-¡Pidió que le dejásemos en paz! –contestó. Luego él y Jasper estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y tuve que apretar los labios. –En serio. Pobre hombre, seguro que los del instituto se ríen mucho de él ahora que saben que es fotosensible.

¿_Fotosensible_? Cada día se inventaban excusas más creíbles. Fotosensibles. Como si la luz del sol pudiera hacer algo contra ellos, algo que no fuera hacerlos más asombrosos aún. Me reí por lo bajo y presioné la puerta de su cuarto con la palma de la mano, estúpidamente nerviosa. Aquello nunca iba a cambiar, supuse. Su presencia seguiría afectándome tanto o más de lo que lo hizo el primer día y nada podría evitarlo. Empujé el pomo y entré, cerrando detrás de mí. La mochila resbaló por mi hombro y la coloqué de nuevo, sonriendo al ver que él sonreía, tumbado en su sofá de cuero.

Se incorporó rápidamente y en un segundo estuvo delante de mí, tan guapo como siempre.

-¿Qué tal el día? –me preguntó, y buscó mis manos con las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Soleado –bromeé. –Creo que el tuyo ha sido más aburrido.

-Mucho más largo -corrigió y pronto tiró de mis manos, colocándolas en su espalda. Nuestras narices se rozaron y respiró contra mi boca, besándome luego en el nacimiento de mi garganta. Aspiró con una lentitud exasperante y sonrió contra mi piel. –_Demasiado_ largo –aclaró.

-Bueno, ya que no me vas a besar apropiadamente, creo que debería darte tus deberes –intenté decir sin que la voz me temblara. Quise aclarar las ideas, dejar de murmurar cosas sin sentido pero es difícil hablar cuando tu novio vampiro acaricia tu espalda a la vez que va besando tu cuello. –Nada de deberes.

-Nada de deberes –coincidió conmigo y luego la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba se perfiló en sus labios. –De todas formas, puedo permitirme vivir de mis rentas en lo que a las clases se refiere.

-En lo que a todo se refiere –le recordé. Era asquerosamente rico. Tan rico que podía permitirse lo que fuera.

-Tonta Bella –y entonces me besó.

Me puse de puntillas para que no tuviera que inclinarse pero él resolvió el tema de la altura levantándome en brazos. Los míos estaban más ocupados rodeando su cuello y acercando su rostro al mío, cuando me di cuenta de que había dado varios pasos en dirección al sofá. Demasiado tarde, intenté inclinarme para que no tuviera que soportar todo mi peso encima de él pero lo resolvió sin dejarme rechistar, aún concentrado en el beso. La forma en la que su lengua delineó mis labios hizo que dejara de respirar en ese preciso instante, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

"_Cuidado_" pensé.

Pero sus gestos me gritaron algo que sonó a "_De cuidado nada_". Su boca se movió con insistencia sobre la mía, y no pude evitar abrirla un poco y suspirar. Me quedaban tres segundos hasta que se separara de mí diciendo que un día de estos le volvería loco, que sobreestimaba su autocontrol, por lo que intenté aprovecharlos al máximo. Le besé en la comisura de los labios, y me preparé para la separación.

-Creo que le diré a Alice que compre un sofá más grande –susurró, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-O una cama matrimonial. –opinó ella desde abajo. –Lo siento, Jasper, cariño. Emmett te ha ganado la apuesta de hoy.

La mirada que le dirigí a Edward hizo que me contestara con rapidez.

-Apostaron cuánto tardaríamos en llegar al sofá.

Uno de los inconvenientes de ser inmortal era que tenías tanto tiempo libre que podías derrocharlo estúpidamente, como hacían esos dos. Una de las ventajas, era que ese tiempo libre podías invertirlo en muchas otras cosas.

-Cuando sea vampiro… -comencé, imaginándome el momento.

-Bella…

-…déjame terminar –le pedí. –Cuando sea vampiro, le daré una paliza a esos dos, una paliza inolvidable. Tan inolvidable que dejarán de apostar para siempre.

-Valdría la pena transformarte sólo para ver eso –bromeó, y le di un manotazo en las manos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Entonces creo que le diré a Alice que vaya preparando la morfina.

La mirada que me dirigió dejó claro que ni Alice me transformaría ni usaría morfina para hacerlo.

_-- _

_No me flaméeis diciendo algo like… "Eh. Esto no tiene argumento". Porque es verdad, no lo tiene. Se me ocurrió y en cinco minutos lo hice, así que mucho argumento no se le puede pedir. Creo que lo usaré para el reto de "El León, la oveja y el lobo", donde pedían un momento de amor de estos dos. _

_Eeen fin. Pensé que nunca más en mi vida subiría alguna viñeta a esta colección, pero ya véis. Sed buenos y dejadme un RR guiño, guiño ¡El mes pasado hizo un año de que empezara esto! Como pasa el tiempo._

_Bxtos, paz, amor, etc._

_.wirhaven._


	21. Esperar

Disclaimer: No sé ya en qué idioma deciros que si me plagiáis os arrancaré las pelotas y os las haré tragar

**Disclaimer: **No sé ya en qué idioma deciros que si me plagiáis os arrancaré las pelotas y os las haré tragar. Y que no es mío todo lo que reconozcáis.

**Nota de Autora**: resucita de sus apuntes Holas, caracolas. He volvido, yes. He decidido que me encanta hacer drabbles y que voy a espumearos el correo  Fuera bromas. ¿No os parece A.DO.RA.BLE la pareja de Quil y Claire? Creo que haré un fanfic de ellos dos, os lo juro. Es que son lo más cute ever.

En fin, que esta viñeta va de estos dos amores míos

**21. Esperar.**

Un, dos, tres.

Solían jugar al escondite. Ella corría a ocultarse y él la buscaba con infinita paciencia. Ella era una niña, él casi un hombre.

Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Siguieron jugando al escondite. Ella corría a esconder sus problemas y él los acababa descubriendo y la ayudaba en todo, siempre, fuera lo que fuera. Ella soñaba con mariposas, él se las traía y las veían marchar juntos. Si soñaba con las nubes, el podría bajárselas y subirla en ellas. Si lloraba, él era paño de lágrimas, si reía, él era el motivo de esa risa. Ella aún era demasiado pequeña. Él seguía esperándola.

Siete, ocho, nueve.

Fue un amigo, luego un confidente. Se convirtió en un hermano mayor. Guardián de su felicidad y de sus secretos, roca en la que descansar cuando no pudiera más y pecho que la acunaría siempre que lo desease. Dejó de ser un hermano y comenzó a ser alguien tabú. Un sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas cada vez que la miraba y el dueño de esa chaqueta que le gustaría llevar pero que por vergûenza nunca pediría. Comenzó a enfadarse con él por tonterías y después de una sonrisa, le perdonaba. La llevó a su primer baile de instituto y bailó con él toda la noche. Comenzó a soñar con él y a mirar las fotos que tenían juntos con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Escuchaba la música que él escuchaba y sonreía al pensar que la mayoría de las letras estaban dedicadas a ella.

Sus manos revoloteaban nerviosas por su espalda, ancha y fuerte, y tocaban su pelo con algo cercano al regocijo. Sus labios invitaban pero no lograban nada y su respiración agitada hacía que Quil dudara de decirle algo o nada.

Diez.

La sonrisa de Emily cuando su sobrina se puso de puntillas y besó a Quil Ateara en una de las fiestas en la playa que se realizaban en verano, fue correspondida con las de Embry, Jacob, Paul y Sam, que eran los únicos que entendían realmente de qué iba todo eso.

--

_Lo siento mucho, de verdad, si he sonado agresiva/maleducada lo que sea en el disclaimer, pero es que estoy harta, Merlín en bici y Edward en motocicleta. Ya van cuatro malditos plagios. En fin, no quería ponerme drama queen, NOPES._

_¿Os acordáis de los retos que me pusisteis en "Pequeña embustera"? ¿Sí? Yo me acuerdo muy bien XD. Me voy a poner a hacerlos ahora, y dependiendo de lo que salga (si son largos o cortos) los subiré aquí o como un fic nuevo._

_Estad atentas, beibis._

_Besitos!_

_.wirhaven. _


	22. Teódulo Hermenegildo

Disclaimer: No sé ya en qué idioma decir que si me plagiáis os arrancaré las pelotas y os las haré tragar

**Disclaimer: **No sé ya en qué idioma decir que si me plagiáis os arrancaré las pelotas y os las haré tragar. Y que no es mío todo lo que reconozcáis.

**Nota autora:** Emmett y Jasper me lolean entera. EN-TE-RA.

**22. Teódulo Hermenegildo.**

Alice dio una patada en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz. Como vio que Jasper seguía sin hacerle caso, su expresión indignada mudó a otra de cachorro abandonado y suspiró, tirándose en el sofá. En sus manos había un pedazo de papel plastificado que brilló cuando la luz de la lámpara dio en él.

-Alice, sólo será por un par de años. ¿Qué más te da llamarte Pamela, Victoria, Anastacia o lo que sea? -bromeó Emmett, estirándose. -Aurelia...

Dos nanosegudos después, el mismo Emmett explotó de la risa y rodó por el sofá, haciendo que Rosalie le mirara con desaprobación.

-Sí, Alice. No sé de qué te quejas. Otros siguen de piedra -la intentó consolar Jasper, conteniéndose la risa.

Sentado en la banqueta del piano, con las manos masajeándole el puente de la nariz, Edward intentaba pensar que lo de que se fuera a llamar Teódulo Hermenegildo sólo era una cruel broma de sus hermanos.

Era una lástima que tuviera esa capacidad de leer el pensamiento y saber que iba totalmente en serio.

--

_Alice es adorable._

_C'mon people! Dejad RR, que me hacéis tan feliz que exploto de la felicidad XD. _


	23. Nerviosismo

Disclaimer: No sé ya en qué idioma decir que si me plagiáis os arrancaré las pelotas y os las haré tragar

**Disclaimer: **No sé ya en qué idioma decir que si me plagiáis os arrancaré las pelotas y os las haré tragar. Y que no es mío todo lo que reconozcáis.

**N/A:** Estos dos son lo más adorable evah. Os lo juro por todo lo jurable en este mundo.

**23. Nerviosismo.**

A Alice le tiemblan las manos.

Nunca le ha había pasado antes, temblar así. Ni siquiera era de miedo o de temor, ojalá fuera eso. A Alice le tiemblan las manos de puro nerviosismo, porque sigue siendo la misma chica virgen e inexperta que hace unos pocos años, antes de morir, y la forma en la que Jasper la ha apretado contra su pecho hace que su propio nerviosismo comience a convertirse en locura momentánea.

Y después de la pausa en la que sus miradas coinciden, ojos dorados y ojos color borgoña ribeteados de dorado, él suspira y murmura su nombre. Murmura su nombre y Alice tiene ganas de llorar, de gritarle al mundo entero que él no es un monstruo sino un ángel que la ha salvado de la soledad y de la locura.

Y después, se besan.


End file.
